A Great Pair
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: When Blake's girlfriends begin arguing over who she likes better she gets dragged into a competition to see which one is more skilled in one particular area.


_**So here we are with another one. An interestingly unique one as well. Certainly never thought I'd be writing this, but I suppose a lot of my fics fall under that now. Futa!Blake, the malachite twins, and a titjob competition. I know I said in one of my other ANs that it would be Ruby but they changed the request to Blake just before I started. Nevertheless, enjoy.**_

* * *

It had been a strange turn of circumstances for sure. Yang had decided she didn't get out enough and decided to drag her, much to her protests, to a club. Once there she ended up having a few drinks, which loosened her up, and meeting some people. She thought she'd had a bit too much to drink when she first met two in specific, assuming she was seeing double. Turned out they were just twins. Melanie and Miltia, two girls who also apparently didn't care about the club scene and were only there because they worked for Junior. A few more drinks, some idle chatter, and one blurry night ended up with Blake waking up to find out that this was one pair of sisters who really did do everything together, including her.

That had led to a strange but functional polyamorous relationship that Blake had never expected to find herself in. Not only was she dating two women, but those two women were sisters who had no problem sharing her since they were always together anyway.

Of course, despite their similarities they were still different people. Melanie seemed to be the more dominant personality of the two of them, slight as it was. Even so Miltia was slightly more open and forward. Melanie preferred a bit more grace and flow, while Miltia liked a somewhat more bold approach to things.

This, as with any other siblings, or just pair of people with different opinions, led to arguments. Sometimes it was about tastes, Miltia wanted pineapple on pizza, and Melanie hated it. Blake had given them a common enemy in asking for anchovies on it. Another common one was how to deal with people at the club. Alcohol and two young attractive twins made for a lot of come-ons. Miltia preferred a straightforward "Go Away" and flashing her claws, while Melanie preferred to just leave. Usually Miltia went along fine, but once seated she usually refused to give up her chair just because someone was hitting on them.

Now though was something Blake had never expected to hear. The two were embroiled in quite the debate as she approached, and it didn't take her long to figure out just what the cause was. Unfortunately, it was her.

"She's here now, let's just ask her." Miltia says.

"Oh as if we'll get a real answer." Melanie replies.

"You just know you'll lose, especially after that."

"Fine, ask, see what happens."

"Blake." Miltia says, turning to her.

"Oh this sounds like it's going to be fun." Blake says.

"We're trying to figure out which of us you like better. Why not just tell us?"

Blake raises an eyebrow. "That's what this is about?" She asks, "Neither. I don't like either one more or less than the other. I like you both."

"Told you we wouldn't get a real answer." Melanie says.

"That _is_ a real answer." Blake counters, "You just don't want to accept it."

"Well you have to like one of us better. It always happens. Sometimes it's me, sometimes it's Melanie, but there's always one." Miltia says.

"Nope." Blake says, "I care about you both, equally."

"This is getting us nowhere."

"I told you." Melanie says.

"Stop saying that. She didn't say she likes you better anyway."

"She didn't have to. I have better hair, clearly she likes me better."

"You also wear a lot of white; clearly she enjoys someone with more flair."

"Did you just insult my clothes?"

"No, I just said that Blake likes my tastes better than yours."

"Please, calm down. I care about you both the same, just deal with it." Blake says.

"Oh be quiet." They both say at the same time.

"I have better legs, clearly she likes me better." Melanie says.

"I have better arms, she has to like me better." Miltia counters.

"As if she cares about your arms."

"Well I have better breasts too."

"They're exactly the same as mine, we're twins." Melanie says.

"I meant I know how to use them."

"Oh and I don't?"

"I do it better and you know it." Miltia says with confidence, crossing her arms.

"As if, I'm much better."

"Prove it."

"You want me to prove it?"

"Unless you think you can't."

"Of course I can."

"We'll see about that."

"Fine, I'll do it right now. I can get her off with my breasts faster than you can yours."

"And how are you going to test that?"

"With a timer of course, duh." Melanie says.

"That's not fair, the one who goes second has to deal with her already being done."

"Fine." She says and rolls her eyes. "Person in second can have a minute handicap."

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay with this?" Blake asks. Even if the argument was about her she seemed to have been forgotten.

"As if you'd turn this down." Melanie says, grabbing Blake's wrist and walking off with Miltia following them.

"And where are we going?"

"To the bathroom. You don't expect us to just do this at the bar do you?"

"I didn't expect anything about this situation." Blake says.

Melanie pushes open the door to the ladies room marked employees only. Working for a guy like Junior there weren't very many girls on the payroll, so they didn't have to worry about being disturbed.

"Shorts off." Miltia says.

"Are we really about to have a sex contest in the bathroom of a club?" Blake asks.

"Yes." They both say at the same time.

"Alright." Blake says. She pulls down her shorts and panties around her ankles before sitting down in one of the stalls.

Melanie and Miltia each start getting undressed as well, taking off their dresses and bras to expose their breasts and avoid getting their clothes dirty. Of course once they started it didn't take long for Blake get hard, her cock rising up at the sight before her.

"Here." Melanie says, handing her scroll to Miltia. "And be fair timing it."

"What do you take me for?" She asks, "Of course I'm not going to cheat. I don't need to."

"Just making sure." Melanie says as she gets on her knees in front of Blake. Reaching into her pockets on her discarded combat skirt she pulls out a small bottle of hand lotion and puts it on her hand before snapping the lid closed and dropping it. She begins to rub her breasts with it in place of lubricant. "You ready?" She asks.

"Definitely." Blake says, spreading her legs.

"Start it, Miltia." Melanie says as she leans in, putting Blake's hard shaft between her breasts. Squeezing them around it she begins to move, going up and down on it. Every time she went down the head of Blake's shaft the head peaked out over the top of her breasts, disappearing into them again when she rose back up.

She moved her hands too, massaging her breasts as she went up and down to provide another sense to it, adding more to what she was doing. It also made her enjoy it more as well, especially her fingers circling over her nipples.

Blake's legs tensed and she leaned against the back of the toilet, closing her eyes to enjoy it more. Of course she enjoyed the sight but right now she wanted to focus on how it felt, and it felt quite good. This was actually a rare treat, as their amorous activities usually involved a bed and her waist staying below theirs, aside from the occasional blowjob. Not that she minded of course, it was all wonderful and she considered herself lucky to be part of it, but this was a unique opportunity she was enjoying.

Melanie kept going, pressing in on her breasts as she rose up so they applied more pressure and letting them relax as she moved down again, her hands moving in slow circles. She was tempted to lean down and suck on the head as well but she knew she might get disqualified for that and wasn't willing to risk it. Nevertheless after a time it proved unnecessary.

"Ah, Mel, I'm close." Blake says, gritting her teeth. Of course Melanie didn't slow down in the slightest, not that Blake wanted her to. Letting herself go Blake came, her load shoots up, some of it landing on Melanie's lips, chin, and neck, but most falling on her chest.

"Time." Melanie says, letting go and backing up.

"I already stopped it." Miltia says, "Here." She hands it back.

"Oh that's a good time. Well you always did enjoy a challenge." Melanie says as she licks her lips.

"Don't forget, I get a minute taken off." Miltia says, "Can I borrow some of your lotion?"

"Why would I do that? You should have come prepared?"

"Come on, Sis-"

"I did." Blake interrupts, earning a glare from both of them, "Sorry, too much time with Yang."

"It's only fair. You used it so I should get to."

"Fine, have at it. Just don't use it all."

"I won't." Miltia says, putting some on her hands before spreading it around on her breasts. She gets down on her knees between Blake's legs. "It's a good thing we got a girlfriend with such stamina, not everyone can go many times in a row."

"Yes, wonderful." Melanie says, "Just tell me when you're getting started."

"Ugh, fine. Three, two, one, start." Miltia says, leaning in and placing Blake's still hard shaft between her breasts. She took an opposite pattern to her sister, pressing her breasts together as she went down and relaxing a touch as she moved up. "How does that feel?" She asks.

"Mmm, good." Blake answers, "Very good."

"Perfect." Miltia says and changes her pattern. She starts moving up while pressing together a few times, and then moving down, switching every few times and letting off just enough so that Blake didn't adjust to it too quickly. Picking up the pace a bit she pinches her own nipples between two fingers as she moves, humming a bit. "It's so hard and hot."

It takes a bit of this, with Miltia shifting patterns on occasion, before Blake starts groaning some. "Miltia…" She says, "I'm going to… soon."

"Good." Miltia says, "Do it for me, on me. You know you want to."

Blake bites her lip and doesn't hold back as she feels it, the surge of pleasure rushing through her and causing her shaft to pulse as she shoots her load out, covering Miltia just as she did Melanie. She breathes heavy as she lays her head back. "Wow."

"Time." Miltia says.

"Pressed it when she started." Melanie says.

"Well let me see." Miltia says, standing up. She takes the scroll and looks at it. "So knock off my handicap for going second and… oh wow, its two seconds faster." She says with a smug smirk.

"Please, this was clearly just Blake's stamina. You got too big of a handicap is all." Melanie says.

"Don't be petty, you lost fair." Miltia says.

"Girls." Blake says without opening her eyes, "You're both amazing in your own way, and you're equally gorgeous, obviously. That should be enough."

"Well she's exhausted." Melanie says, "So I don't think she's lying."

"I'm not, and I wasn't before either." Blake says.

"You _are_ beautiful." Miltia says, looking her sister over.

"Of course I am, I look like you." Melanie says.

"I suppose I was just being a bit competitive."

"As if I wasn't."

"So we're good again?"

"Of course."

"Good." Miltia says and reaches over, swiping some cum off of Melanie's chest with a finger and then sucking on it. "Mmm, yummy."

"Hey, that was mine!"

"Fine, have some of mine." Miltia says, and wipes some off of her own chest this time before holding her finger up to Melanie's lips.

Melanie takes the finger into her mouth, sucking on it before pulling back. She moves Miltia's hand out of the way before leaning in and kissing her softly, feeling her return it immediately.

"You know after while of being hard it just starts being annoying." Blake says.

They both look over, seeing Blake watching them and having gotten hard again at the show they were putting on. "Looks like it's back again, Melanie."

"Looks like it, Miltia." Melanie replies, "Up for one more round?"

"As long as we do it together."

"Of course." Melanie says. They both move between Blake's legs, spreading them as wide as they'd go to accommodate them both.

"Not even going to ask me?" Blake says.

"Please, you're already _up_ for it." Miltia says, poking the hard shaft.

"Fine." Blake says, "But this is the last one."

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Melanie says. "Ready, Miltia?"

"Ready, Melanie." Miltia answers. The both lean in on either side of Blake's shaft, licking up one side each. Then they move their breasts around it from both sides, pressing them against each other. Miltia tilted her head down, swirling her tongue around the head of Blake's shaft as they both started to move, working it over with their chests.

"Oh gods." Blake moans, "I am the luckiest person on the planet."

"I doubt anyone is going to disagree." Melanie says. She tilts her head down and takes a turn focusing on the head instead of Miltia.

"You two are… amazing." Blake says as she breathes heavily. "I'm getting close already."

"Do it." Miltia says as Melanie takes the head into her mouth, sucking on it. "Cum in her mouth this time."

Blake has her eyes screwed shut in pleasure as she lets out a moan before cumming again. It's admittedly smaller and less powerful, but in terms of how good it felt it was probably the best one yet. Two sets of breasts and warm lips on her cock as she shoots her load into Melanie's mouth.

As Blake finishes Melanie pulls off. Reaching over with one hand she puts it on Miltia's cheek and pulls her in for a kiss, sharing the load with her as they kiss for a minute before she breaks it.

"Mmm, thanks for sharing, Sis." Miltia says.

"Of course."

"Well that was interesting." Blake says.

"It certainly was." Melanie says, "Of course, you know you'll have to make this up to us later, right?"

"This wasn't even my idea though. I actually suggested not doing it."

"Don't be like that, Blake." Miltia says, "You know you're lucky to get it."

Blake lets out a sigh. "Fine." She says, "It'll probably be a while before I'm up again though."

"That's okay" Melanie says, "We can just-"

"Take care of each other." Miltia finishes the sentence for her. She leans her head back as Melanie begins kissing and sucking on her neck, moving down to lick some of the cum left on her chest.

Blake groaned and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. Maybe it wouldn't be that long before she was ready again. Either way, it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

 _ **So there was that. Hope you liked it. Please Review if you did they are an amazing help. Originally this request was supposed to be "how many times" instead of how fast but I couldn't figure out a good way to do that so I went with this instead. Hope that's okay to the requester. Next up should be more Emerald/Ruby (at least the next request) so look forward to that. Also, only had one or two people say they may commission if I open them. Without a few I'm not really motivated to do so, so if you'd be willing to then do let me know, please (pms would be best for that). Anyway I'll see you in the next fic, please review and have a nice day!**_


End file.
